


Androgyny

by Reijin_Hakumei



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anal Sex, Androgyny, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:06:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24938773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reijin_Hakumei/pseuds/Reijin_Hakumei
Summary: Shiro can't stand Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez... But Ichigo loves the idiot so he'll deal. He's drawing the line, however, after walking in on them.Again.Something has to give, and Shiro hears Grimmjow has roommate problems of his own. Apparently, reserved and quiet are understatements.Shiro thinks that sounds perfect.And he's got a solution to all their problems...
Relationships: Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Kurosaki Ichigo, Hollow Ichigo | Zangetsu/Tensa Zangetsu
Comments: 10
Kudos: 38
Collections: The Seireitei Server Birthday Gift Exchange 2020





	Androgyny

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lojo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lojo/gifts).



Room Assignment: GN 504

Roommate: 斬月 美空鎖, Zantsuki Mikusa

A new roommate. A quiet, female roommate. Shiro smiled a bit, wondering if he would finally get some peace and be able to study in his dorm room now. It wasn’t common, dorm transfers mid year, but, well, he hadn’t expected his far quieter, far more studious twin to get himself into such a loud, distracting relationship.

He really couldn’t stand Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez.

Except… he actually made Ichigo happy, so he allowed them the use of their shared dorm. However, everyone has their limits. Midway through the fall semester and it had become impossible to _not_ walk in on something that he _really_ didn’t want to. And while he was willing to listen and share anything with his twin, including his sex life if he wanted to, he didn’t want to _see_ his brother in those situations. 

He also had a suspicion that Grimm did that shit on purpose, just to get under his skin. Or maybe to convince the other twin to join them - which was _not_ going to happen.

Bastard.

He asked repeatedly why they never used Grimm’s dorm for their “study” sessions, but apparently Grimm had a very strict roommate and wouldn’t even allow another _friend_ to hang out in their room, let alone a boyfriend.

Shiro thought that sounded perfect.

He was also surprised to note that she was obviously Japanese. He and Ichigo were Japanese-American, their father from Japan and their mother from America. They had grown up in Japan but were attending University in America, curious about where their mom was from. So far it had been alright.

Until Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez.

Shiro shook his head, he did _not_ want to spend anymore time fuming over that punk. And really, as long as he kept Ichigo happy, he’d put up with the idiot. If he hurt him though…

Shiro grinned, sadistic and razor sharp.

Anyway, back to his transfer. It was almost impossible to get one unless there was a significant problem, what with the logistics involved and the University’s unwillingness to allow for the chaos of students switching dorms just because of petty arguments and the whims of young adults, and usually annoying new boyfriends would definitely not qualify. However, a switch that only involved two rooms where all parties were in agreement, that they had been able to get approved. 

They weren’t really going to move any furniture; Ichigo would keep theirs and apparently Grimm barely had anything of his own, - of course, the freeloader - his roommate having furnished their room. So all Shiro had to lug up to the 5th floor was a suitcase, his laptop bag, and his bookbag. Easy. And hopefully, significantly less stressful. Astrophysics was hard enough at 8am without lack of sleep from trying to ignore his brother’s failed attempts at being quiet as Grimm worked him over from across the room at night. And they said all they wanted to do was snuggle… 

Yeah, sure.

This transfer couldn’t have gone through soon enough.

Stepping out of the elevator, Shiro made his way down the hall, stopping in front of the plain door, identical to all those around them except this door had no personalized touches like most of the others. No white board with a clever message, no paper cut outs secured with tape, no streamers around the frame, no cloth hanging from the top. Just plain, boring, brown. Shiro grinned again. Yes, this should work out well. All he wanted right now was a safe haven from distractions and his new roommate clearly felt the same. 

Just go to class, study, pass, and get through this.

School was easy for his twin, Ichigo, he didn’t even seem to need to study. He needed to read quite a lot, being an English major, but he was so fast at it that not even that seemed to take up much of his time. Though they were twins, Shiro just didn’t have Ichigo’s aptitude for school. It was difficult for him, he actually needed time and quiet and _peace_ to study. It was hilarious in a way, how much they had changed since highschool. Back when schoolwork was a breeze and Shiro would be the one getting them in trouble, dragging his brother along for the ride.

Perhaps this was karma.

Shiro glanced at the nameplate below the room number, just to make sure he was at the correct door. He didn’t feel like unnecessary conversations today with his new floormates; hopefully he could mostly avoid them all together.

GN 504

斬月 美空鎖, Zantsuki Mikusa

黒崎 白, Kurosaki Shiro

Well, it was official then. He had a key, of course, but decided to knock. It was only polite after all, and he could be a decent human being. He could. If it meant having a peaceful sanctuary where the two below couldn’t bother him, couldn’t interrupt his studies, weren’t _allowed_ in the room - he could.

He heard the sound of a swing bar lock being released and mused that, apparently, he would have needed her to open the door for him anyway. It was followed soon after by the sound of the deadbolt releasing and the gentle sweep of the door opening inwards.

Shiro hadn’t really known what to expect, but he didn’t really think she’d look so… cute.

She was slightly shorter than him, her figure very willowy with little in the way of curves. Androgenous, that was what she was. Her hair was raven black and fell in waves around her face to about mid neck, short for a girl but he thought it suited her. She was very pale, almost as pale as Shiro which was saying something, with him having albinism. Her face had soft, feminine features with fine eyebrows, a petit nose, and smooth lips that were drawn down into a frown. But it was her eyes that captured him - such a piercing, brilliant blue.

She seemed to pause at the sight of him. Shiro knew he looked odd, striking even. His albinism made his skin so pale it looked white. His eyes were amber like his twin’s but lighter, golden. His hair as well was the color of new snow, the back of which was exceedingly long, falling to his waist, while the front and top was feathered, the shorter strands as messy and unruly as his twin’s. 

They used to have the same haircut, back in highschool, but Shiro had let his hair grow out the past few years at college. Ichigo’s was slightly longer too, almost to his shoulders, and his bangs were just as long as Shior’s. But he didn’t like his hair longer than that, he said it would take too much work to care for. And it did take work, far more than when it was short, but Shiro loved his hair, loved that he didn’t completely look like a grayscale version of his twin anymore.

He didn’t care that he was mistaken for a girl sometimes, he wasn’t afraid of correcting people. It was worth it. He had accepted that he would never look like other people, had embraced it. Hopefully his new, and from what Grimmjow had said, very traditional, roommate was open minded enough to accept him - someone very decidedly not traditional, in looks or lifestyle. However, this was the gender neutral housing and a bit of a safespace on campus for the queer community, so he didn’t think he’d have much to worry about.

She tilted her head a bit, clearly assessing him before stepping back and allowing him to carry his few belongings into the room. He glanced back at her and she pointed to the right side. He nodded, placing his bookbag and computer case by the provided desk and his suitcase up on the lofted bed. 

The dorm rooms were small, in order to house as many students as possible, and so the lofting of the beds was necessary to increase the space. Under hers was a couch… Or was that a futon? It looked like it might fold out... Under his bed was a bit of mixed entertainment/food station. There was a TV, facing the futon, as well as a minifridge with a microwave on top. It was almost how everyone set up their dorms, from what Shiro had noticed over the years. 

They both were provided a desk and drawers for their clothes, located in the back of the room. He snooped around a bit and was happy to find they had a bathroom attached. His and Ichigo’s hadn’t had one this year, forcing them to use the floor bath, and he grinned at the sight of it. At least that would make changing in and out of clothes a lot easier. He had never roomed with anyone other than his twin before and he was slightly nervous but really, he couldn’t allow that other situation to continue.

Besides, his new roomie seemed nice enough. 

And quiet.

She had made her way to her own desk while he was putting his things away, sat at her computer, donned some headphones, and otherwise completely ignored him, working on what looked like schoolwork.

Yeah, Shiro thought, this’ll work out much better.

* * *

Mikusa Zantsuki was not just quiet. She was silent. They had been roommates now for over a month and the girl hadn’t said a word to him, not a single one. Not even a sound. He had her schedule memorized by the end of that first week, and not because he was trying but because she was just so consistent with it. She got up after he had to leave for classes in the morning, wasn’t back until late afternoon, ate lunch, alone, in the cafeteria, and then studied until late in the night, long after Shiro had crawled up onto his loft to sleep.

There was no reason for them to talk to each other. And Shiro had never been so caught up in his classes in his entire life. But this… none-relationship with the one he was living with bothered him in a way he hadn’t ever imagined it would.

He missed living with… well Ichigo, honestly, but he knew this was the right decision for his studies so he didn’t regret the switch they had made. But, after that first month of living with a stranger, he realized something rather important about himself. He was _lonely_ , living alone. He _wanted_ to have that constant companionship, that ability to talk to his roommate, to hang out, have _fun_. College had become… listless, without that. 

And so, he decided he would befriend Mikusa Zantsuki.

She definitely didn’t make it easy though.

He started with the easiest thing he could think of, he joined her for dinner in the cafeteria. He noticed she tended to eat only healthy food and drank only water. She didn’t complain when he sat with her - complaining would have meant speaking though so there was that - but she did ignore him. 

He tried every type of conversation he could think of, from school work, to personal stuff - hobbies, interests, general people watching around the cafeteria - nothing worked. She didn’t even seem that rude about it, she just didn’t answer any of his questions… Or acknowledge his existence at all really. 

He’d have to step up his game.

The main problem was, he didn’t actually want to make her angry with him. He _liked_ how completely not stressful his dorm room was. He just… wanted her to talk to him.

God he sounded like some lovesick school boy.

And that was what grated on him the most - he had realized he was actually _attracted_ to her. He’d never found a girl attractive in his life. Beautiful, yes, in an aesthetic way, but never in a _I really want that body under me_ kind of way. And he did want that, clearly, if his dreams were anything to go by.

Maybe it was because she was so androgenous. She was rather flat chested after all, and her hair was the perfect length for his type, shaggy with plenty to grab but not so long it would get in the way. His own long hair did that enough, no need to further complicate things in bed. 

In his dreams, she was always facing him, those captivating blue eyes drawing him in, the ever present scowl gone from her small, thin lips, open and panting. He wanted to see her make those expressions from his dreams, wanted to see her face painted red with excitement and lust, hear her voice as he moved within her.

He wanted to see any emotion really, other than this endless apathy.

Hear her say _anything_.

It was driving him a bit mad.

And he’d be the first to admit, he could do some stupid shit when he ran out of _sane, healthy_ options.

And so that’s how he found himself this morning. He had stayed in bed instead of his usual morning routine after his alarm sounded. He just laid there, waiting. He had morning classes every day and so she would be used to waking up alone in the room. 

He was planning to use that to his advantage. 

He didn’t even feel bad about it at this point - he was getting desperate after now two months of this living with a stranger. He wanted to know if she changed her behavior when she thought she was alone. If she undressed outside the bathroom - maybe seeing that she was in fact female would stop his body’s ridiculous fixation on her - or if she talked to herself when she didn’t think anyone was listening.

He _really needed_ to know what she sounded like.

After over an hour, Shiro jolted out of a light sleep from the sound of her phone going off - just a standard alarm. Shiro froze completely, willing her not to notice him, not to look too closely at his loft. He was turned towards her, watching, transfixed as she stretched, her blankets sliding down, her back arched, her hands pulling behind her head. 

She groaned. And the sound was _deep_.

Such a simple sound but it went straight to Shiro’s cock. That was _not_ a feminine voice. 

It was the sexiest fucking thing Shiro had ever heard.

She swung over her loft, carefully descending to the floor, before making her way to the attached bathroom, the door clicking shut behind her. Shiro exhaled a shaky breath, willing his erection to fuck off already. He’d only seen her stretch, only heard her… _groan_ as she did so. But the sound was on repeat in his mind and he couldn’t unhear it.

The sound of the shower from the restroom was all it took before he was grabbing himself with a firm, sure hand. That _sound_ . Those _eyes_ . That cat-like grace. He realized he had never watched her climb in or out of her loft before, always either in class or asleep when she would do so. Such a slender body, soft but… _flat_. Even when she had stretched backward, her chest pushed forward, he hadn’t seen the slightest curve beneath her sleep shirt.

It was the image of her arched back, the memory of that soft, low groan, that did it, had him coming in his own pajama pants like a teenager again, biting down on his other hand to hold back his own groan at the strength of it. It wasn’t the first time he had thought of her, but the knowledge that she was literally in the next room and having that one sound to add into his fantasy had made it a bit more real than usual. He calmed himself, focusing back on listening to the sounds from the shower. 

There was music playing, instrumental up to this point, clearly on some shuffle playlist. But then the song changed, pulsing strings catching his attention… He knew this song - it was Maaya Saksmoto’s More Than Words… He hadn’t heard it since he and Ichigo had left Japan. But when the singing began, the pitch was wrong, altered… lower. It sounded male.

そこにいる君は

soko ni iru kimi wa

今だけの、君じゃない

ima dake no, kimi ja nai

_The you that is there..._

_Isn’t the only you there is now._

今日までの喜びや

kyou made no yorokobi ya

悲しみと一緒に生きてる

kanashimi to issho ni ikiteru

_You’re living together with all the joy..._

_And sadness you’ve experienced up until today._

Shiro had never heard the song in a male’s voice before and he couldn’t help but think that it sounded pleasant. It was different, yes, but just as haunting and eerie as the original. Just as beautiful.

He listened through the bridge, letting the song wash over him, until the chorus began and he heard another voice join in - another _male_ voice.

自由って、せつなくないですか 

jiyuu tte, setsunakunai desu ka

大人になったんだね 

otona ni nattanda ne

_Isn’t freedom painful?_

_I’ve become an adult, haven’t I?_

自由って、せつなくないですか 

jiyuu tte, setsunakunai desu ka

少しだけ

sukoshi dake

_Isn’t freedom painful?_

_Just a little?_

100の言葉より 伝えたいことがある

hyaku no kotoba yori tsutaetai koto ga aru

100の言葉より 伝わると信じている

hyaku no kotoba yori tsutawaru to shinjite iru

_There’s something I want to convey, more than a hundred words..._

_I believe it’ll be conveyed better than a hundred words..._

To say Shiro was shocked was an understatement. There was only one person that, admittedly stunning yet obviously _male_ singing voice could belong to. How the fuck had he _missed_ this?! They had been roommates now for _two months_ and he never even slightly suspected… Although, perhaps his attraction should have been a clue, he mused.

Mikusa Zantsuki, his supposedly _female_ roommate, clearly wasn’t female at all - or at least hadn’t always been. Was he - she - they? - transgender? Why else would he dress and present himself - herself? - themself? - as female? Shiro had so many questions as he listened to that gorgeous voice as it continued singing through the rest of the hauntingly beautiful song.

目の前の君は

me no mae no kimi wa

今の、今だけの、君じゃない

ima no, ima dake no, kimi ja nai

_The you before my eyes..._

_isn’t the you, the only you, before me now._

Shiro couldn’t help but find that utterly fucking poetic.

Zantsuki’s phone rang, another utterly generic tone, and the shower was turned off immediately. The speaking voice that answered was just as low, smooth, and masculine as the singing voice had been, and though the half of the conversation he could hear was Japanese, Shiro didn’t have a problem understanding the words.

“Moshimoshi.” _Hello._

“Daijoubu desu.” _It's fine._

“Hōkoku subeki atarashī koto wa nani mo nai.” _There is nothing new to report._

“Watashi wa wasurenai.” _I can’t forget it._

“Wakarimasu.” _I understand._

“Sitsurei shimasu.” _I’m sorry, I need to hang up._

Shiro couldn’t help but think that was a decidedly odd conversation. And he had gotten nothing from it, besides further hearing that amazingly smooth, deep voice. He heard the sink run for a bit and tried to figure out how he should handle this. 

There was no way Zantsuki was going to continue to not realize he was still in the incredibly small room. He could probably thank the other’s drowsiness and sheer routine for the fact that he had gone unnoticed before. He could feign sleep perhaps, say he was sick if asked… Ha! If asked. 

The real question was whether or not he should confront his roommate about what he’d heard or pretend he had just woke up. He had far too many questions and he knew himself, there was no way he could just let this go. The curiosity was going to drive him crazy. 

He at least should ask for the other’s pronouns. Honestly, it had been presumptuous of him to assume such things to begin with. He felt like a bit of an idiot for doing so for two months - they were in the gender neutral housing after all. But, it’s not like the other bothered to correct him… Was it because they sounded so obviously male? Is that why they didn’t talk? Being a transgender woman was the most obvious explanation… But just assuming those things left a bad taste in Shiro’s mouth and he really didn’t want to continue doing so.

It may be none of his business but he was in far too deep with his attraction. He needed to _know._ But for that he’d have to _ask_ and actually _receive an answer._ And, perhaps more importantly, he needed to know if he remotely stood a chance with his distant roommate. 

Because, while he had been fantasizing about them for the past several weeks in his dreams, he now had a voice to go with those fantasies. And that voice did things to him - made his heart skip and ache, made warmth flood his body and settle somewhere in his core. He wondered, if that voice was thick with arousal, would it get even deeper? He needed to stop thinking about it ‘cause it was getting him hard again which wasn’t something he wanted to be when he had a potential confrontation to be facing with the roommate that had unwittingly completely taken over his thoughts the past few weeks.

All thoughts flew out of his head however when Zantsuki walked out of the restroom… with nothing but a towel wrapped around their narrow hips. They used another to dry their shaggy raven hair and Shiro drank in the sight of the smooth, flat, lithe muscles of the other’s chest, arms, and abs, as well as the small rosy nipples that had hardened with the colder temperature of the room verses the steam of the bathroom. 

He himself was definitely getting hard again, he couldn’t help it. His roommate was physically perfect to Shiro in every way. He also felt a bit of relief at knowing that his sexuallity hadn’t been confused at all when it came to being attracted to his roommate, because physically, they were definitely male. And Shiro was definitely interested. 

Distracted by drying their hair, Zantsuki didn’t look up at all as they made their way to their dresser, pulling out clothing for the day. When they motioned to remove their towel however Shiro’s - admittedly small amount of - common decency kicked in and he choked out, “Um, hey Zantsuki-chan,” rather lamely.

His roommate froze before those ridiculously piercing blue eyes flicked up to his golden ones. Shiro could feel the blush on his face, sitting up slightly though keeping his thick blanket safely over himself to hide his straining erection. For fucks sake he had just come thinking about them not ten minutes ago, he’d never recovered so fast in his life. Then again, he’d never been presented with such a perfectly adrogenous male body before, the mussed raven hair and striking blue eyes didn’t help a bit either. Did they even know how hot they were? Shiro didn’t stand a chance, which he honestly didn’t mind, except he had no clue how the other felt about him, if they were even interested in men.

Those eyes sharpened before they snagged all their clothing and returned to the restroom. Shiro glanced at the door and realized they might bail and Shiro couldn’t allow that to happen. They both really needed to talk, he would be a complete wreck until they did, and the other had already proven how good they were at avoiding conversations.

Willing himself down from his arousal by reciting some calc equations in his head, he climbed down from his own loft before leaning with his back against the door to the hallway, effectively blocking the only escape route.

When Zantuski walked out of the bathroom, they immediately turned to leave, not even glancing back towards the lofts, their blue eyes widening in surprise when they quite literally walked into Shiro in front of the door. Shiro caught them easily, his hands on their shoulders, quickly taking in their appearance. 

They had dressed in a loose sweater and long skirt, not unusual for the other, and had faint makeup to accentuate their lashes and give more color to their lips and cheeks. It was so subtle, he couldn’t even tell had Shiro not seen the other without it just minutes before. It softened the male features even more, creating the illusion that he was looking at a young woman. Clearly the other was trying to present themselves as female. Shiro wondered how far that ran and he was more than fed up with having zero answers.

“Oh no ya don’t,” Shiro responded as soon as he caught them, “We’re gonna ‘ave a conversation before ya disappear on me, an’ yer gonna actually respond, yeah?”

Those blue eyes narrowed but before they could try to shove Shiro out of the way, he spun them around and half pushed/half walked them back to the futon, applying a bit of pressure on their shoulders to encourage them to sit. They did so rather reluctantly, a scowl on their face that Shiro couldn’t help but think looked adorable on the other.

Shiro sat beside them and stated, “Alright, first off, I heard ya, okay? I know what ya sound like and I obviously know ya can talk, so will ya answer me now?” 

All Shiro got was an even deeper scowl until, miraculously, the other nodded.

That was the most elaborate answer he had gotten out of the other since he moved in.

“Good. Now that that’s settled, I know almost nothin’ about ya an’ we’ve been roommates for a couple months now. I’ll start; my name is Shiro Kurosaki. Ya can call me Shiro. Just Shiro - I don’t like the honorifics much. My pronouns are he/him, I’m in my third year, oh, and I’m gay, if ya hadn’t noticed,” he snorted a bit in amusement before grinning at the other, continuing, “Now, yer turn.”

The other looked like they were deciding something and Shiro frowned a bit, commenting, “It can’t be that hard. Just relax, ya can be yerself here, I won’t judge.”

“That’s just it, I don’t know how much I should tell you,” the other finally admitted, those deep blue eyes flicking down, the small frown still on their face.

“Start with your name maybe?” Shiro suggested, figuring that, since he already knew it, that should be a simple thing.

He got humorless laughter in response. And though it wasn’t a joyful sound, it was still a different sound from his previously silent roommate and Shiro couldn’t help but treasure it.

Blue eyes flicked up to meet golden again before the other leaned back against the futon, an arm lifting to cover the beautiful deep blue away from sight as they sighed, “That’s actually the most difficult one out of the lot.”

“Well,” Shiro said tentatively, thoroughly confused, “which is the easiest?”

Shiro could still see those thin lips beneath the arm and they twitched upward in amusement before the other responded, “I prefer men as well.”

It had honestly been the answer Shiro was most interested in and he felt a rush of relief and sheer _hope_ wash over him. Now all he had to do was not fuck this up somehow and he might actually have a shot with the beautiful person sitting next to him. 

It didn’t bother Shiro in the least if he wanted to be seen and treated as a woman, if that’s what was indeed going on. It wasn’t something he had ever considered that he’d be attracted to but if the reactions he had to the other were any indication, that definitely wasn’t going to be a problem. No matter how the other identified, Shiro’s interest wasn’t going anywhere. Without even trying, the other had completely captured his attention, and all he wanted to do was learn more about them, learn everything he could about the other.

“Good,” Shiro said, smirking a bit and unable to keep the relief out of his voice, “I have a chance then.” He wasn’t about to hide his attraction, he wasn’t one to not be completely himself - upfront and honest - though he wasn’t going to pressure the other anymore than getting them to talk to him. 

His roommate lifted the arm over their eyes slightly to look at him, and Shiro couldn’t help but chuckle a bit at the expression, somewhere between bemused and astounded. The other groaned as they buried their eyes back into their arm again, muttering, “You can’t be serious.”

Shiro reached over and gently tugged down the arm so he could look into those beautiful blue eyes, “I’m completely serious. Ya ‘ave no idea how attractive ya are, do ya? Anyone would be lucky to have ya, of course I want a chance.”

His roommate still looked uncertain but at least the frown wasn’t so severe anymore. “Most people just think I’m some sort of freak after they hear me speak and see how I dress.”

“Yeah, well, I’m not like most people,” Shiro grinned, “Yer voice is sexy as hell. And they’re idiots for caring about how ya dress.”

His roommate tightened their lips slightly at the praise, a light blush coloring their cheeks. And Shiro thought they couldn’t look cuter, obviously he’d been wrong. His eyes dilated a bit at the sight and it honestly took a lot of effort to not just kiss the other seated next to him. He didn’t want to scare them off but he really had it bad. He’d never known anyone that could get this kind of reaction out of him.

"My family name is pronounced Zangetsu, not Zantsuki," the other admitted warily, carefully watching Shiro, gauging his reaction. "Someone in admissions wrote down the incorrect Romaji and it was too much of a hassle to correct them. Besides, it made this all easier, honestly."

Shiro's eyebrows were raised at the explanation. He actually understood what a hassle that could be, Ichigo had to stop people regularly from writing down the Kanji for strawberry when they heard his name. He also swore he should remember that family name from somewhere… 

"Made what easier?" Shiro asked, racking his brain, trying to recall where he'd heard that name from before. 

The other tensed a bit before responding, "Going to college." 

_Why would their family name being pronounced wrong help with college…_ Shiro thought. And then it clicked. 

Zangetsu was the family name of the man that was officially courting Princess Aiko. 

Shiro and Ichigo had twin younger sisters, Yuzu and Karin. Yuzu still sent him news from Japan and she loved that kind of thing. Even if the Emperor was more of a figure head now, they were still royalty. Was his roommate suggesting they were connected to that? Why else would they care about hiding their last name? Even then, it was a huge leap to connect the two. And not many outside of Japan would care.

“Is it because of the royal engagement in Japan?” Shiro asked.

His roommate nodded, “My cousin. We’re not that close but the media doesn’t seem to care. I’m not really surprised you knew about that, you’re from there too, right?”

“Yeah, I’m here with my twin, Ichigo, the one Grimm moved in with. Why we switched dorms? Ya remember?”

“Yes, I recall. Grimmjow-san was a bit cross with me for not letting them use our room.”

“Can I ask why that was?”

His roommate raised an eyebrow, responding, “You were the one that requested the room switch and you need to ask why?”

Shiro laughed, the joke completely deadpan and unexpected, he couldn’t control it. “They are a bit much,” he managed out through his laughter.

“Anyway, I’m not that comfortable with being around that sort of thing,” Zangetsu admitted quietly.

Shiro gained control of himself and smiled at the other, “I’m guessin’ ya got very little experience with it, hu?”

That blush was back and Shiro had to control his hands from reaching out and pulling the other closer. He’d have to take this slow and be careful. He could tell his roommate didn’t have much confidence when it came to relationships. Hell, he didn’t think they had even one friend here, let alone any sexual partners. They were extremely shy, which Shiro just found even more endearing.

“So, Zangetsu-san?” Shiro tried out, breaking the small moment of silence between them.

The other frowned, saying, “I’d rather you call me by my first name, Zangetsu carries a lot of baggage right now. I’m trying to avoid any and all news journalists. That’s honestly why I’m here, schooling in America.” The other paused, contemplating, before continuing on, “My name on the records here is Mikusa… It was a precaution, so that I could not be easily found by anyone reading the Kanji of my name.”

Shiro waited for him to continue but realized the other had lost their nerve, so he prompted, “What do _you_ want me to call you?”

“Tensa,” the other breathed out, “My name is Tensa.”

Shiro smiled, understanding what had been done. The Kanji for Ten, 天, meant heaven or sky, and the Kanji that had been used for Miku, 美空, combined beautiful with sky. The meaning of the two names were practically identical, but the Kanji would be different enough to throw off anyone looking for a Tensa Zangetsu. Also, though Tensa was a relatively rare name and was fairly gender-neutral, Mikusa was far more common and more feminine. Between the way they dressed and using Mikusa for their first name, anyone would assume they were female. Convenient, when the media would be looking for a male.

“Tensa,” Shiro said, trying it out. “I like it,” he decided, “It suits you better.”

The other simply nodded and Shiro thought it was about time to tackle the elephant in the room. “So, this dressing like a girl… Not that I mind at all, just, is it to help hide? Or…” 

Tensa blushed, before saying, “It’s a bit of a fortunate excuse. I always preferred wearing women’s clothes. But, my voice doesn’t match. I’ve tried speaking with a higher pitch but it sounds ridiculous.”

“Hm. Do you see yourself as female then? Or just the clothes?” Shiro asked.

“Oh, well, I just like the clothes, but I present myself as female because otherwise I’d get odd looks. It’s not something I could really indulge in back home, so when I had to go under cover here, I used this as an excuse to dress how I wanted. I identify as male. It just always seemed unfair to me that women aren’t given a second glance for wearing men’s clothes but we can’t do the reverse. It’s silly, assigning gender to clothing.”

Shiro laughed a bit at the adorably frustrated expression on the other’s face. “Yeah, I agree, it is silly, especially now. Like I said, I don’t care, either way you’re gorgeous.”

Tensa instantly blushed again sputtering, “How can you just say things like that?”

Shiro smirked, “Because they’re true?”

“Ridiculous,” Tensa muttered, his eyes flicking downward.

Shiro reached over and lightly tilted up his chin, those deep blue eyes meeting his golden ones as he said, “I’ll convince ya, I’ll remind ya everyday if I ‘ave to.”

“I - I’m going to be late!” Tensa stammered, standing up quickly. Shiro let him, more than happy with their little chat. His eyes flickered over to the clock in their room as the door clicked shut behind his adorably flustered roommate and decided he should take a quick shower and head to his other classes too. He could still make it to his second period if he hurried.

* * *

Tensa’s emotions were a mess. He had originally felt relieved, going to school in America. The circumstances had allowed him to dress as he wanted, and thanks to his androgyny, so long as he didn’t talk, no one looked at him oddly. It was also a relief to not need to worry about the press. 

He didn’t want his preferences to bring shame on his family, or hurt his cousin’s engagement, so he had readily agreed when his family proposed he finish school in America. He knew it was to keep him from causing a scandal but he didn’t blame them. He understood their position.

Not talking though had meant isolation, of course, even from his roommate. He had cleverly had Grimmjow sign a roommate agreement when he moved in and, when asked about certain things such as if he and his new boyfriend could use the room, all he had to do was point to it in answer. Grimmjow respected it, thankfully, and they hadn’t had any problems living together. So the first few months went by without issue.

And then Grimmjow traded with Shiro Kurosaki.

Tensa hadn’t met the other before the switch. He just heard of the reasoning behind why the other wanted to and agreed. If he was that serious about his studies, Tensa figured they would be a good fit.

Until he opened the door and realized what a terrible mistake he’d made.

Because Shiro was breathtakingly gorgeous.

Startlingly golden eyes, the palest skin he’d ever seen, strong arms of carved muscle, and long, sleek white hair. Tensa realized that he’d have to now live with this adonis and somehow still focus on school. He’d been so flustered, all he could really handle was pointing out Shiro’s side of the room before pretending to bury himself in work and cranking up the music in his headphones. He’d even forgotten the roommate agreement. 

He’d had quite a bit of practice at ignoring a roommate from his time with Grimmjow. But when Shiro started attempting to befriend him, it put his will to the test. It was because he could tell how honest the other was - he just wanted to be friendly with his roommate - and he could also tell he missed his twin. Because Tensa wasn’t really ignoring him, in fact he probably saw too much, but he couldn’t jeopardize what his family had set up for him here. Especially not for a crush.

But then he received a call from home, reminding him of the importance of keeping his cover, worrying about his studies. But not about him.

And he realized how alone he actually was.

So when he came out and Shiro was there, had _seen_ him as himself and not dressed as a girl, had _heard_ his voice, and all but demanded he talk to him, he finally caved. Months of hard work, gone. 

Thus his mixed emotions. He was relieved he had finally opened up a bit, allowed the other in. And then there was Shiro’s obvious interest in him, which was a mixture of flattering, embarrassing, and relieving. His crush had only grown in the two months they had lived together because, underneath that rough exterior, Shiro was actually very kind and protective. He was just so honest that he came off as cold and unfeeling. 

So he was glad his attraction was returned but he had no idea what to do with that information. He’d never had any kind of relationship before and didn’t even know what the first step should be. Plus, thinking about such things was embarrassing. 

And then there was the entire royal engagement to worry about. He wanted to trust that Shiro wouldn’t gossip about him but he didn’t have a good track record with being able to trust others. He really wanted the striking man to prove him wrong though.

He really wanted someone he could rely on.

Someone he could trust.

Maybe, just maybe, that someone was Shiro Kurosaki.

* * *

“Something happened.”

“Yer right Berry, White’s not as sulky today.”

“Fuck off ya oversized cat!”

“You’re smiling!”

“Am not!”

“Fuck he’s blushin’ too Ich, look! Never seen actual color on his face before!”

“Agh, why do I even come around here anymore?”

“That’s easy, ‘cause you miss me Shi.”

Shiro didn’t reply because they all knew it was the truth. That and Ichigo missed him too but was banned from coming up to his dorm. So, Shiro had to come to them. He didn’t mind the walk, he loved his twin and would do far more for him. But Grimmjow tested his patience like none before him.

“Does Grimm even go to class? Why are you always here?”

Grimm shrugged, sprawled out on their futon like a lazy cat, “Most of my classes are at the same time as yers, ‘cause our majors are so similar. And when I’m not in class, why would I be anywhere else when Berry’s hot ass is here waitin’ for me?”

Ichigo at least blushed at Grimmjow’s crudeness, throwing a nearby pillow at him for use of the hated nickname, but Shiro couldn’t help but think that getting that reaction was the entire point. Grimm could tone down his language, he’d heard him speak with other people, but for some reason Ichigo actually liked it when the large man acted feral. Shiro didn’t understand the appeal to his brother. However, as a flash of Tensa’s blushing face flashed through his mind, he could understand Grimmjow’s motivation.

“So, why are you so happy? Something definitely happened and you’re not getting out of telling me Shi.”

Shiro looked pointedly at Grimmjow who sighed dramatically and got up. “Fine, I’ll leave so White’ll open up. Ya realize Imma just get it out of Ich later though right?”

Shiro realized this but didn’t care, he just didn’t want the other in the room reacting while he was still there to see him. He could be vulnerable around Ichigo but never around Grimm - they were just too competitive. 

Grimmjow stalked over to the desk chair Ichigo was seated in and practically devoured his mouth as Shiro tried his best to ignore them. His twin wasn’t even trying to be quiet though and was left panting when Grimmjow withdrew. “I’ll be back in a couple hours to finish that,” he said with a wink and then finally, _finally,_ the menace was gone.

Ichigo moved over to the futon and held open his arms to his twin with a large grin on his face.

Shiro chuckled a bit before jumping on his lap and cuddling into him, laying his head on his shoulder. He missed this, the comfort Ichigo gave so easily. Shiro was a very physical person but didn’t trust easily. None of his relationships had ever lasted longer than a week. Ichigo was the only person in his life he could count on to offer him comfort without wanting anything in return, even though Shiro would do anything for the orange-haired idiot. Actually, that’s probably exactly the reason why he’d do anything for him.

“Ichi?” Shiro questioned softly, soaking up the warmth of his twin.

“Yeah Shi? You ready to talk now?”

“It’s just… Some of it I can’t say… Honestly most of it I can’t, ‘cause it’s not up to me to tell ya. But, I think with time…” Shiro trailed off, not knowing how to continue.

Ichigo hummed, rubbing his back, “Well, is there anything you can say?”

“I finally got my roommate to talk to me.”

“Really?” Ichigo laughed a bit, “I’m glad, that’s been eating at you a while now, hasn’t it?”

“Yeah,” Shiro breathed out. “I’m just really fucking happy about that. That’s all I can really say, I don’t want to repeat anything we discussed because, like I said, it’s not really up to me. But, at least we know a little more about each other.”

“That’s great Shi,” Ichigo said, smiling at him, and Shiro knew he really meant it. Ichigo didn’t have a dishonest bone in his body. They were similar in that way, both very honest people. Although Shiro tended to be harsh about it while Ichigo was tempered. That didn’t make his twin soft though, he’d be the first of the two to rush in to help a friend. Shiro would help too… After teasing a bit first.

But the twins balanced each other well, like two halves of a whole. Shiro really wanted to just tell him everything about Tensa, including his feelings for his shy roommate. But he didn’t want to ruin anything before they’d even started, and he just knew Tensa wouldn’t be comfortable about Shiro discussing him with anyone, even his twin. 

But maybe he could say a bit more without stepping on Tensa’s privacy? “I really like my roommate Ichi… I’m a bit scared I’m going to fuck this up.”

Ichigo was silent for a while and Shiro knew he was thinking so he just cuddled closer. “You’ll be alright Shi,” Ichigo finally responded, “I know you. You won’t push her into anything she’s not willing to do. Your determination and stubbornness won’t allow you to screw anything up. I’ll admit I’m surprised though. I never thought I’d see the day you were crushing on a girl. She is cute though, I’ve seen you sit with her in the cafeteria.”

Shiro couldn’t explain it to him and for right now, that’d have to be okay. With time, he felt he could get Tensa to trust Ichigo. Shiro didn’t doubt they could, Ichigo went out of his way to protect his friends. But for right now he settled by responding, “Definitely not as surprised as I was, Ichi.”

“I’m happy you’ve found someone though, and, although shy, she seems like she’ll be healthy for you, especially compared to the guys you usually end up with. Grimm said she got perfect grades.”

“Yeah, I think so,” Shiro responded. After a minute or two of silence he said, “Hey, put somethin’ on Ichi, I don’t think I can say much more anyway, not right now at least.”

Ichigo laughed lightly, moving him a bit so he was seated next to him instead of directly on him, with his legs still draped over him and his head still on his shoulder. “You’re just cuddle deprived.”

“You’re not complainin’.”

“Never. And if you get too wrapped up in that roommate of yours, I’m still going to steal you from time to time. I’ve missed this.”

“Well, if you weren’t so wrapped up in your own roommate I’d come cuddle more.”

Ichigo had the decency to blush before looking a bit guilty, saying, “I am sorry Shi. I really should be paying more attention to you.”

Shiro laughed this time, “I’m just teasin’ ya Ichi, ya can enjoy yer overgrown kitty. As much as he annoys me I can tell he makes ya happy.”

Ichigo laughed with him, “Why do you insist on calling him that?”

“‘Cause he’s definitely part cat. I’ve never met a more lazy, feral person in my life. He just needs the ears and tail.”

Ichigo really was laughing now, “Gah, now I’m trying to imagine that! Don’t ever change Shi,” he gasped out. 

Shiro laughed with him and he felt lighter than he had in a long time. He didn’t know how much was just spending some one-on-one time with Ichigo and how much was his relief after his conversation with Tensa, but he supposed it didn’t matter.

Finally, after a couple of lonely months, things were looking up.

* * *

Glancing down at his phone, Ichigo paused the episode of Black Mirror they were watching and said, “Grimm’s on his way back, if you want to make your escape.”

Shiro groaned but stood up, stretching out, bones cracking as he twisted his back after being curled against his twin for the past couple hours. “Alright, I know when I’ve overstayed my welcome,” he replied, smirking at his twin. “You have fun now, and don’t disturb the neighbors too much,” he finished with a wink.

Ichigo promptly blushed but didn’t bother to respond. Shiro wasn’t exactly wrong after all and Ichigo would definitely just lose in that conversation. 

“Hey, Shi,” Ichigo said just as Shiro opened the door.

Shiro looked back at him with an eyebrow raised, one foot in the hallway.

“Good luck. And, I’ll schedule more Grimm-free time. I know you put up with him for me, but you shouldn’t have to all the time. And I’ve missed this.”

Shiro grinned back at him and Ichigo knew he’d done the right thing. His twin liked to think he didn’t need anyone but Ichigo knew better. He should have done this sooner but he’d been so caught up with his new relationship, he didn’t realize he’d been distancing Shiro. That wasn’t something he was willing to let happen.

“I’ll hold ya to that,” Shiro said before slipping the rest of the way out.

Ichigo was still smiling as he relaxed against the futon when Grimm returned just a few minutes later. The larger man regarded him before stalking over and, with Ichigo still on it, he lifted up on the futon and pulled it out into its bed state, Ichigo giving a startled yelp at the action and laughing. 

Grimmjow crawled over to him, immediately tugging on clothing, removing whatever his hands happened to land on in a haphazard order. Ichigo was still laughing even as he started to return the favor, tugging at the bluenette’s shirt.

“Have fun?” Grimm asked roughly as he worked on his task.

“Yeah, I told Shiro we’d hang out more often, I’ve missed him,” Ichigo admitted with a soft smile.

“Hmm. Well, just ask Ich, I’ll give ya yer twin time. Just as long as I get my time,” Grimm growled out, nipping at Ichigo’s jaw as he finally succeeded in loosening his belt and tugged both his jeans and boxers off with one practiced motion. He grasped Ichigo’s half-hard length and breathed in the stuttering breath before claiming his mouth and capturing the heated moan. 

Ichigo managed to undo Grimm’s belt as well as the front of his pants and pushed against the sides. He wasn’t in a position to strip them off the other but it was clear what he wanted. Grimmjow broke away for the handful of seconds it took for him to smoothly remove the rest of his clothing before recapturing his mouth and grinding down, their hard cocks sliding past each other as they both groaned at the feeling.

“Yer so fucking reponsive Ich, I’ll never get enough of seeing you wrecked like this,” Grimmjow said huskily into his ear before biting at the cartilage, causing Ichigo to cry out. Grimmjow immediately placed three fingers into his mouth, saying, “Don’t want another noise complaint, so put that mouth of yers to good use and suck.”

Ichigo did as instructed, his tongue swirling around and sucking them down, imagining the fingers were Grimmjow’s cock, hot and heavy in his mouth instead. Grimmjow obviously got the message and moaned before withdrawing them, leaving a wet trail of bites and nips as he moved down his body until he took Ichigo’s length into his own mouth and pushed in the first slickened finger into his entrance. 

Ichigo couldn’t stop the moan even though he really was trying to stay quiet. No matter how many times Grimmjow used his body, he still remained tight and even just one finger still felt large inside him. But he relaxed quickly enough against it, Grimmjow reading him like a book and interesting another.

Grimm was mostly just teasing his cock, working the head with his mouth and hinting with his teeth. Ichigo wasn’t the least bit concerned that he’d actually hurt him but the threat did add to his excitement and he groaned as he threaded his fingers into his silky blue hair. Grimmjow was the most threatening person Ichigo had ever been with and yet he completely trusted him at the same time. He offered a thrill that he couldn’t get enough of. 

Shiro used to pull him into dangerous adventures, both prime gang targets with their ‘offensive’ hair. And though Ichigo wouldn’t admit it, he had loved the rush. Grimm looked like trouble, and he had been, but he’d managed to turn his life around after a couple friends got him out and sent him away to college. Now he was in the demolition engineering program, half way through his curriculum with decent grades and a future. 

What was amusing was it was Shiro that had introduced them. Shiro was also in engineering, aerospace, and the two shared classes occasionally. They got stuck as partners for a project early into the year and obviously working on it at Grimm’s dorm had been out and Shiro never felt comfortable in the library. So, that left the dorm Shiro had shared with Ichigo. Somehow they managed to get the assignment done and Ichigo had also accepted a date, much to Shiro’s annoyance. 

And Ichigo had fallen hard for the rough man. He provided the challenge he had been missing since he and Shiro had started college. His classes were easy for him, being an English major who really enjoyed reading and writing. He had already read most of the course material and the writing assignments didn’t take him much time. And while Grimm’s program was extremely demanding, he just had a mind for it and didn’t need to study like Shiro did. So they had quite a bit of free time. Not that Ichigo was complaining about how Grimm wanted to spend most of it.

Ichigo was tugging at the blue hair now, rasping out, “I’m ready Grimm, please, need you.”

Grimmjow smirked up at him, removing his fingers and swallowing Ichigo’s whine at the loss. He teased him with the tip of his cock around his entrance until Ichigo became fed up and wrapped his legs around him, pulling him in, both groaning at the feeling.

“Fuck Ich, yer so fuckin’ tight.”

“You should really expand your vocabulary Grimm.”

“If you can say all that clearly, I’m not doing this right,” Grimmjow growled before steadily sinking in the rest of the way, swallowing Ichigo’s loud groan. He waited for Ichigo to relax and Ichigo couldn’t help but smile against him. All that power and attitude. All front. Maybe Shiro was right about his cat-like qualities. Not that Ichigo was going to admit that to anyone.

Ichigo shifted slightly and bit down on Grimm’s lower lip, indicating he was ready. Grimmjow didn’t hesitate and started a brutal pace, just like Ichigo desperately wanted him to. There was a slight bit of pain but it was completely consumed by pleasure as Grimm managed to continuously hit his prostate. They clawed at each other, mouths still working heatedly. Ichigo was out of breath but he didn’t care, nothing mattered except being fully claimed and consumed. 

Grimmjow had the ability to hold off on his own organism in a way Ichigo envied as he brought Ichigo closer to his own with no friction on his cock except for the movement of that hard stomach above him. Ichigo knew he’d draw this out as long as he had to for him to come untouched, his motion never faltering, seemingly inexhaustible. And Ichigo both loved and hated him for it because being on the edge without toppling over for so long was driving him mad. 

After what seemed like an eternity, Ichigo finally came, pulling Grimmjow along with him right after, the feeling of his hot release filling him, his scream expertly swallowed down as he whited out for a few seconds. Grimmjow was grinning down at him, still hard and fucking him through it and Ichigo groaned as he realized the other wasn’t remotely done with him.

“I hope ya didn’t have any other plans tonight,” Grimmjow purred in his rough, deep voice.

Ichigo laughed breathlessly, ending in another groan as he said, “Would it matter if I did?”

“Nope, I’m cancelin’ ‘em,” he replied before slipping out to flip Ichigo onto his hands and knees, pressing down on his shoulder until he was slumped forward and entering him again smoothly.

“Fuck,” Ichigo gasped out.

“Now yer speakin’ my language.”

Ichigo couldn’t stop the laughter that sputtered out of him which quickly dissolved into moans as Grimm moved within him, the come further lubricating and allowing him to easily pick up the pace. He leaned down over him, nipping at his ear before saying, “Yer mine Ich, I want ta hear ya say it.”

Ichigo clenched his teeth, knowing the other wanted to earn it. And Ichigo would make him.

Grimmjow mouthed around the back of his shoulders, nails raking down his sides, leaving behind red lines but still Ichigo didn’t make a sound other than quiet whimpers.

“Ya think ya don’t need me?” Grimm asked huskily and then his pace decreased until his thrusts were achingly slow and Ichigo let out a whine before he could help himself. He had been close again and Grimm had snatched it away, and what was worse was the bastard knew it. 

“Ya know what I want ta hear Ich,” Grimmjow breathed out against his ear again, sending a tingle straight down his spine. 

Ichigo groaned but shook his head. He could handle this, he could handle this for a very long time if he had to, if just to deny Grimmjow the satisfaction in this little game he liked to play.

“Oh, I’ll hear ya beg,” Grimmjow promised before giving a last tug on his ear. His hands then slid to Ichigo’s cock, one wrapping around the base firmly while the other slowly stroked.

Ichigo let out a pitiful whine against the assault. This he wouldn’t be able to handle for long, Grimmjow bringing him and then holding him on the edge, unable to come, as he slowly fucked him for who knows how long. Ichigo had only broken Grimmjow’s control a couple of times and only when riding him, never like this. Like this Grimm was in full control and nothing Ichigo could do was going to change that.

He only made it about ten more minutes before he caved, gasping out, “Fuck, Grimm, I’m yours. Alright? I’m yours and I need you to properly fuck me and let me come!”

“Good boy,” Grimmjow purred out before moving his hands to his hips and fucking him the way Ichigo needed him to. Ichigo didn’t need much more and then he was coming again, Grimmjow stilling deep within him as he released as well. Ichigo decided he loved that feeling, he’d never get enough of it.

He collapsed onto the futon, glad for the blanket he always had draped over it so it didn’t stain from the mess they’d just made. Grimmjow laid beside him, pulling him against him and holding him close.

Ichigo was still panting when he murmured, “You know you’re mine too, right?”

Grimm squeezed him with the arm around his back before responding, “‘Course I do, Ich. White’s just gonna haf’ta deal ‘cause I ain’t goin’ nowhere.”

Ichigo smiled warmly up at him, his breath finally evening out, before his smile turned sly and he said, “Love you too Grimm.”

Grimmjow growled lowly before capturing his lips. Before he could shift his weight though, Ichigo slid the rest of the way to straddle his hips and pin his hands next to silkin blue locks. Ichigo’s warm amber eyes found sky blue, flashing with challenge, “What do I need to do to get you to say it back?”

Grimmjow just growled again, shifting his weight, trying to flip them, but all he was really accomplishing was to cause enough friction to get them both hard again. Ichigo transferred the wrists he held to one hand and quickly reached down, positioning Grimmjow's length and seating himself on it, causing the larger man beneath him to gasp out as he slid to the hilt.

“Now,” Ichigo said, enjoying his bit of control and amusement shining in his deep amber eyes as he said, “I want to hear you say it.” He started to roll his hips which he knew would feel amazing but wouldn’t do much more than that for either of them.

Grimmjow looked so feral below him, his wrists caught and held against his chest, his expression promising payback that Ichigo wasn’t going to mind in the least. “What? You think you don’t need me?” Ichigo questioned, amusement still on his face before he leaned down to whisper into his ear, “You know what I want to hear, Grimm.”

And then Ichigo really rode him, deftly finding the quick, constant rhythm that was sure to bring Grimm to his release but then purposefully breaking it to grind hard against his own prostate, shooting pleasure up his spine and causing Grimm to lose that composure he usually had when in control. Because right now he wasn’t and Ichigo loved watching him become even more feral. He wasn’t too sure he wouldn’t actually bite him if he lowered his head, the picture making Ichigo grin in satisfaction.

Eventually Grimm broke, rasping out, “Fuck Ich, I fuckin’ love ya, ya know I do! Stop fuckin’ playin’ already!”

Ichigo’s smile turned soft as he evened out his rhythm, saying, “Good boy.” He released the hostage wrists and immediately large hands grasped his hips, taking control of the rhythm as Ichigo wrapped a hand around himself. He had been purposefully keeping himself close, knowing Grimmjow wouldn’t last long after that much teasing, and it only took a few strokes to finish himself off and clamp down on Grimmjow, his other hand bracing heavily against the hard chest below him as his back arched forward at the force. Grimmjow looked dazed as he watched him and then growled, hips stuttering and slamming inside as he released as well.

“Fuck,” Grimm muttered as he slipped out and Ichigo let his weight settle on top of him. “Ya know I like ta breathe too.”

Ichigo groaned and mumbled “Sorry,” as he let the majority of his weight fall to the side but he was still grinning.

“I knew I could get you to say it.”

“Ya already know, feels stupid to say it. I’m not some highschool girl with a crush.”

Ichigo shrugged, “I don’t care if you think you’re too manly to admit it, I like hearing it.” His deep amber eyes found sky blue again as he said, “And I don’t mind making you admit it if I have to.”

Grimmjow growled low again and pulled him tight against him before admitting, “I can’t disagree with yer method.”

Ichigo chuckled exhaustedly against him, still smiling as he let the other’s heartbeat lull him to sleep.

* * *

Tensa was there when he returned, headphones on and absorbed in school work. He’d changed into soft pajamas in a neutral grey color that didn’t really look feminine or masculine but rather something in between, much like the adrogenous youth himself. Shiro smiled at the sight before softly closing and locking the door behind him and walking over to the other, plucking off the headphones.

Deep blue eyes snapped up to his golden ones and Shiro was a bit lost for a moment in their depths before he found himself again and asked, “So, were you actually late?”

Tensa blushed and looked away before softly answering, “No, I wasn’t.” He breathed out before adding, “Thank you for your concern though.”

Shiro smirked, “Well, I know it’s important to ya, so I’m glad. By the way, what’s yer major? I’ve never seen ya with any school books…” 

“Well, my classes are mostly online, including my books. I’m majoring in children’s literature and illustrating. I only go to campus for the illustrating courses.” Shiro couldn’t help but think that it suited the shy young man. He was very gentle, obviously smart, and being a writer would allow him to work in anonymity. It was a shame the other didn’t feel comfortable to just be himself, even if some of that wasn’t his fault. 

“I’d like to read some of yer work, if that’s alright?”

“Well, right now nothing’s finished,” Tensa admitted, “just half-formed ideas. But, when I actually have something done… If you still wanted…”

“Definitely,” Shiro assured. He glanced over at the other’s screen before asking, “You need to finish that right now?”

“Not really, it’s not due for a few days.”

Shiro grinned, taking the other’s hand and pulling gently, asking, “Join me then?”

That adorable blush was back and Tensa let him pull him over to their futon. “Tell me Tensa,” Shiro started after the other was seated next to him, “how much do you know of American Netflix shows?”

“Not much,” Tensa admitted. Shiro could tell the other was nervous, his posture so tense next to him. He got the impression that he wasn’t sure what to do or how to act. He’d have to fix that somehow.

“Well, Ichi and I really like this show called Black Mirror. Each episode is like it’s own little story. Ichi is a lit major as well and he likes to analyse the plot devices and what not. I just think the stories are really interesting and well done. Would ya watch it with me?”

“Sure,” Tensa responded, fidgeting a bit with the hem of his sleep shirt.

“Sweet,” Shiro grinned, grabbing the remote and directing the TV to the app. The longer the episode played, the more interested Tensa got into the storytelling, and the more relaxed he became beside him. Shiro couldn’t help but congratulate himself when Tensa began making comments every now and then, analyzing the plot like Ichi would. He just knew the two would be fast friends if he could just convince Tensa to let another person in on his secrets. 

Shiro frowned though as he realized that it was likely a package deal with one Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez.

“Something wrong?”

Shiro jerked a bit in surprise, “Ah no, just an unpleasant thought that crossed my mind is all. What do you think?”

“It’s very interesting, I wouldn’t mind watching more. You said they’re all different?”

“Yeah, with different characters, settings, everything.”

It was around the fourth episode that Shiro noticed Tensa was starting to drift a bit. Shiro realized it must have been fairly late as he usually stayed up past Shiro but he was too wired with the excitement of spending time with Tensa to feel it himself. He couldn’t resist wrapping an arm around his shoulders and pulling him close, hoping the other would snuggle into him like Ichi would.

Tensa froze up, his deep blue eyes wide and a bit panicked. Shiro hoped that this wasn’t too forward, keeping his hand lightly on his arm, willing his shy roommate to relax. After several minutes, he did, and Shiro couldn’t keep the grin off his face. It may have seemed like a small step, but Shiro thought it was actually a major one for the slight young man his arm was wrapped around. Tensa was obviously inexperienced and painfully shy, but this told Shiro that he wasn’t uninterested.

It was a start.

One that Shiro could work with.

* * *

Tensa really was beautiful, Shiro thought, his heart melting at seeing the other in a soft blue dress. Usually he would wear a hoodie to conceal the obvious lack of breasts but Shiro had convinced him not to. Had convinced him of many things the past several weeks.

Tensa wouldn’t hesitate to snuggle into him anymore when they watched Netflix on the futon. Shiro could even steal kisses without him bolting, though it did cause him to blush adorably and render him unable to speak for a while. 

They knew far more about each other now and Shiro was falling hard. His dreams hadn’t relented a bit and he ached to do more with him but he also knew he’d have to take his time and let Tensa set the pace a bit. He really was new to all this, and Shiro didn’t realize how possessive he would feel being his first. 

He’d never cared about anyone in the way he did Tensa, like he wanted to keep him completely at ease even at the same time he wanted to see him writhe in pleasure. The latter could wait though. It was far more important to Shiro to see trust along with lust shining from those bottomless blue eyes.

They’d get there.

And today was a big step in that direction, because Tensa had agreed to let Ichigo visit.

To visit and reveal to him who he actually was.

Shiro wasn’t worried but Tensa was obviously nervous. He pulled the smaller man into his arms on the futon and kissed him gently. Tensa blushed, predictively, but relaxed as well, and Shiro smiled. “Everything will be fine. Ichi’s great. In fact, this is the first time I’m glad he’s taken by that overgrown cat so he can’t steal ya away from me.”

Tensa frowned slightly, “That’s ridiculous Shiro. Even if you look similar, he’s still not you.”

“Yeah,” Shiro breathed out, “Ichi’s far more likable.”

“Shiro,” Tensa said, bringing his attention to those deep blue eyes and that slight frown on thin lips. “Listen to me. I don’t care if your twin is a literal saint. It’s you that got me to open up, that accepted me for who I am, and it’s you that I…”

Shiro’s heart practically stopped as the words died in his mouth and he just knew he desperately needed to hear the end of that sentence. “That ya what?” Shiro prompted, his voice barely above a whisper.

Tensa fidgeted in his arms a bit before admitting lowly, “Love.”

Shiro’s grip on the other tightened as his golden eyes widened in wonder and happiness. “Ya mean that Tensa? Ya love me?”

Tensa nodded, his deep blue eyes staying locked with gold, “I think I have for a while now, but I wasn’t sure. I have nothing really to compare it to. But I just realized, when I thought about being with anyone other than you, my heart ached and I couldn’t stand it. I haven’t said it before, I was too embarrassed, but I should have. You tell me I’m beautiful all the time but I feel the same way about you. I think you’re beautiful Shiro, inside and out, and I don’t want anyone else. Just you.”

“Tensa…” Shiro whispered in wonder. He didn’t think he’d ever felt happier than this moment. He stole another kiss before beaming at him and responding elatedly, “I love ya so fuckin' much Tensa, I’ve wanted to tell ya for a while now, I just didn’t think ya were ready to hear it.”

Tensa’s smile was small but it was warm and honest and Shiro loved him all the more for it. He’d probably always be rather reserved but Shiro thought that just made him even more adorable. Shiro twined his fingers through the wavy raven hair and started to press butterfly kisses all across his face and neck.

Tensa’s breath hitched even as he laughed lightly, saying, “Shiro, stop, Ichigo will be here soon.”

“Ichigo should get a taste of his own medicine,” Shiro muttered, thinking back to all the times he’d walked in on Grimm and his twin in much more provocative states.

“Shiro!” Tensa half wined, half groaned, and Shiro relented, tucking his soft raven hair beneath his chin and cradling him against him.

“Thank you,” he whispered against his hair, “for trusting me.”

“Thank you for being worthy of that trust,” Tensa’s deep voice murmured back.

Shiro recognized the way Ichigo knocked at the door. He kissed Tensa’s soft hair before allowing him to slide off his lap and got up to open the door for his twin. 

Ichigo was a bit hesitant to enter and asked, “You’re sure it’s fine that I’m here?”

“Yes.”

Ichigo’s eyebrows raised at the voice. Because it wasn’t Shiro that had answered. It was Tensa.

Shiro grinned back at him, looking so beautiful in his soft blue dress, his deep blue eyes calm and determined. He was so proud that he was allowing this to happen and he tried to convey that in his expression.

Ichigo was barely phased by the mismatch of voice and appearance but he did shoot Shiro a slight smirk before properly entering the room and bowing to Tensa, introducing himself, “I’m Shiro’s twin, Ichigo Kurosaki. It’s a pleasure to finally meet you.”

Tensa stood to return the gesture, keeping his hands at his sides when he bowed, a fact Shiro knew Ichigo would catch, as he replied, “My name is Tensa Zangetsu. The pleasure is mine, Kurosaki-san.”

Ichigo waved his hands at the address, “Please, just call me Ichigo. You are dating Shi here, right? It wouldn’t feel right for you to address me by my last name.”

“Alright, Ichigo. You may address me as Tensa then, at least here. In public I go by the name Mikusa.”

Ichigo simply nodded, accepting the request without question, that sharp brain of his figuring the puzzle out in front of him. “May I ask for your pronouns?” Ichigo asked instead.

“Similar. I use he/him, but in public, when I’m dressed femininely, most use she/her. I don’t correct them and I’d rather that those that know me use those pronouns as well. I don’t like bringing attention to myself.”

Shiro came over to sit on the center of the futon and wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling Tensa down to his left side. He then patted the seat to his right while grinning at Ichigo. Ichigo mirrored the grin before following the silent request.

“I have a feeling there’s a story here,” Ichigo remarked, his eyes flickering between the two of them.

Tensa steadied himself with a breath and Shiro took his hand, smiling encouragingly. Tensa returned it with his own small one before he asked, “Tell me Ichigo, do you recognize my family name?”

“Zangetsu?” Ichigo pondered, “I don’t think so?”

Shiro laughed a bit, “Do you actually read Yuzu’s letters?”

“I may skim through some things,” Ichigo admitted sheepishly.

Shiro rolled his eyes before answering, “Tensa’s cousin is marrying into the Japanese royal family and everyone involved, including Tensa, want to keep him away from the media.”

“Wait, what would that make you then?” Ichigo asked, his eyebrows raised.

“Nothing, as far as titles go,” Tensa said calmly, “but I can still bring shame to them and it’s my duty to avoid that.”

Ichigo frowned, “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” Tensa asked, rhetorically, before continuing, “I wear women’s clothes and I prefer men. It would probably be easier for my family to accept and spin if I was fully trasngender, but I just can’t identify as female, it doesn’t feel right. I don’t feel trapped in my body, but rather by society, if that makes any sense…”

“Yeah, I get that. Shiro and I always stood out in Japan just ‘cause of our hair color, I can’t imagine how much more difficult it would be identifying as male and feeling more comfortable in traditionally women’s clothing. People here are a bit more accepting though, especially around campus. There’s support groups even, you’d be surprised.”

“I know, and had circumstances been different, I may have even investigated them. It’s more important to me though that the media not track me down and, at least for now, only being known as a quiet girl that keeps to herself has been a great cover. Shiro knows, and now you too. I’ve never had many friends and honestly, I feel more comfortable with only having a few that really know me. After all, I’m still a very private person. So I’m alright. Much better, in fact, since Shiro convinced me to open up to him.”

Shiro grinned, wrapping an arm around each and pulling them into his sides. Ichigo huffed a bit but didn’t resist and cuddled into him. Tensa did the same but blushed, realizing how close he was now to the other twin. Shiro looked so happy though that Tensa forced himself to relax.

“Some tough guy you are Shi,” Ichigo teased, winking at Tensa who laughed lightly.

“Hush Ichi, you love cuddles just as much as I do, don’t you dare deny it, and I’m not wasting this opportunity. If Grimm were here he’d be stealing you away from me, need to take advantage when I can.” Both Ichigo and Tensa just laughed and adjusted themselves to more comfortably lean against him so they were so close to each other.

Shiro was in heaven. His Tensa was cuddled into his left side while Ichigo was on his right. And they were talking to each other, sharing stories about Japan and their time in America. Ichigo had handled meeting Tensa so well. Shiro hadn’t doubted his twin, he always was very observant and sensitive to others, and he knew how important Tensa had become to Shiro. It still warmed his heart to have them get along so well while allowing him to hold them close. 

Eventually Ichigo had to ask about Grimmjow though, and Shiro frowned at the mere mention of the other man.

“Can I tell Grimm, Tensa? You know him, he’s not one for gossip.”

Tensa fidgeted a bit with the fabric of his dress, his usual tell that he was seriously considering something. Shiro didn’t say a word. The decision was entirely up to him and, as much as Shiro didn’t really get on with the overgrown cat, he’d accepted at this point that he wasn’t going anywhere. For all his faults, he knew Grimm would do anything for Ichigo, and likely wouldn’t bat an eye at Tensa’s preferred dressing habits. Hell the man wore eyeliner most of the time, loud blue and green colors.

“I’d like to introduce myself as Tensa, I think,” Tensa decided, “rather than you simply informing him. I think I owe him at least that much. He did put up with me for our first few months here.”

Ichigo nodded, asking, “How do you want to do it? He’s waiting down in our dorm right now…”

Tensa fidgeted a bit again before deciding, “I suppose he could come up here…”

“Are you sure?” Shiro asked, tilting up the others chin to look into those deep blue eyes. “It doesn’t have to be today.”

Tensa gave his small smile before saying, “I’ll just be more anxious knowing it will happen at some point in the future. Better to just rip off the bandage in one go, right? If you and Ichigo both think I can trust him, I will.

"Because I trust you, Shiro.”

* * *

Shiro’s expression became softer than Ichigo had ever seen it before and he smiled as well as Shiro gently kissed Tensa before turning to him and instructing him to go ahead and text Grimm.

Tensa really was good for his brother. He didn’t know if the other two noticed but Shiro was so much calmer and more relaxed since they had started dating, especially when in his presence. Tensa was such a grounded individual, stable in a way none of Shiro’s previous relationships had been. They also just looked perfect together, clearly already in love though Ichigo knew Shiro was taking their relationship very slow for Tensa’s sake. 

He hadn’t really been all that surprised to learn that Tensa was actually male, it honestly made more sense then him trying to wrap around his mind that Shiro was dating a girl. Shiro had literally never been interested in the female body, not that he was one to talk. 

Ichigo was really happy for the two of them and wanted to protect them from the world a bit. He supposed that’s how Shiro felt as well, why he wasn’t willing to tell him much until Tensa had made that decision. He knew Grimm would understand too, he was good at reading others and he knew he respected his former roommate a great deal. 

At the knock at the door it was Tensa that stood, waving at the other two to remain seated. Ichigo was a bit surprised but stayed where he was tucked against Shiro. He felt his twin tense up a bit but he only nodded, allowing Tensa to handle this however he thought was best. Ichigo smiled again. His brother could be a bit overprotective and he was glad he was allowing Tensa to face his own battles. They really were good for each other.

Tensa opened the door for Grimm and allowed him inside, shutting the door before greeting him, “It’s been some time Grimmjow-san, it is good to see you again.”

Grimmjow grinned, saying, “I always did wonder what you sounded like, guess this explains a few things.”

“Ah, yes, sorry about that. I didn’t feel comfortable with anyone knowing back then…”

“It’s seriously fine, it’s none of my business anyway lil’ Raven.” His eyes flickered over to the pair on the futon, “Those two tend to grow on you.”

“That they do,” Tensa agreed before holding out his hand, “Also, I should formally introduce myself, my name’s actually Tensa Zangetsu. You can call me Tensa.”

“Not likely,” Grimm grinned, “all my friends get nicknames and you’ve been Raven for too long now for me to stop.”

Tensa shrugged but Ichigo was relieved to see that his lips twitched up a bit in amusement.

“Alright White, move over and hand over your brother.”

Shiro flicked him off but did as he requested. Grimm actually picked Ichigo up who promptly blushed and sat him on his lap. “What,” he said rolling his eyes, “not like there’s enough room on here for four.”

Shiro rolled his eyes, gesturing towards Tensa who was fidgeting with the fabric of his dress again. Tensa came over to him and allowed him to do the same, curling into his chest.

After a few moments of relaxed silence, the four of them just enjoying each other’s company, Grimmjow looked over at the other pair and grinned at Tensa, saying, “You look happy lil’ Raven.”

Tensa closed his eyes, his smile not the least bit strained.

“I am.”

* * *

It was later that night, Ichigo and Grimmjow had left back for their own dorm, Tensa seeing them out. Shiro opened his arms for the other to return to him but was surprised when, instead of sitting across his lap as usual, the slightly smaller male straddled it, his blue dress exposing smooth legs as he did so.

“What’s this?” Shiro murmured, golden eyes darkening as he took in the other’s blush and determined blue eyes.

“I wanted to thank you, for today,” Tensa breathed out. “You were right, and I’m grateful.”

Shiro’s hands clutched on either side of his narrow hips as he said, “Ya don’t need to do anything to thank me. I’m the thankful one, for letting me share ya with my brother and his kitten.”

Tensa laughed a bit at the ridiculous nickname before leaning forward and kissing him gently, murmuring against his lips, “Then let’s just call this a celebration. I want to do more with you, Shiro.”

Shiro groaned, his pupils dilating in lust. Tensa had no idea what he did to him when he wasn’t perched on his lap, commanding him. Seeing him like this, all flushed yet determined, blue eyes darkened by sheer want and desire, he was already hard and they literally hadn’t done anything yet. 

“What do ya want, love? What can I do with ya?” Shiro couldn’t resist guiding Tensa’s hips to grind down on his hard length, causing them both to gasp out before continuing, “Because I want all of ya, every single inch of ya. Ya have no idea what ya do to me. So give me my limits now while I can still think straight.”

Tensa’s breathing had picked up at Shiro’s words and the feeling of his hard length against him. “I, I don’t think I’m ready for everything,” Tensa admitted, “But I want to see you, feel you. I, I guess I don’t really know what I’m asking for…” 

Shiro’s expression softened as the other’s deep voice trailed off. “I think I can work with that,” he said huskily.

Shiro pulled off his own shirt, flinging it towards his desk chair, before leaning back against the futon, lifting Tensa’s hands to rest against his bare chest. Tensa’s eyes were more pupil than iris, the deep blue a mere ring around the black, and his fingers quivered against his skin. “Go on,” Shiro encouraged, “touch as much as ya want.” Shiro’s own hands returned to their place on his narrow hips as he smiled lazily up at him. It wasn’t too difficult, letting the other explore him like this, and he wasn’t the least bit self conscious. The innocent fascination in Tensa’s expression, coupled by the obvious lust was more than worth it.

Tensa lightly ran his trembling fingers across his muscled chest, tracing the defining lines. He got a bit bolder, the pressure of his touch increasing as he moved to his abs. Shiro fully relaxed into the futon, golden eyes half-lidded as he tried to memorize this moment. Tensa bit his bottom lip slightly and Shiro’s eyes were glued to it, wanting that lip between his teeth instead. He was so focused he let out a startled groan when Tensa’s exploring fingertips pressed around his nipples.

“Does that feel good?” Tensa questioned, his voice even deeper than usual.

“You have no idea,” Shiro said. His eyes flickered to blue again and he couldn’t resist asking, “Would you like to?”

Tensa’s blush deepened and his teeth caught that bottom lip again before he breathed out, “Yes.”

Shiro wasn’t going to question him further. He ran his hands up his sides, his fingers catching the spaghetti straps of the blue dress he was wearing. Thankfully, they stretched, and he was able to guide Tensa’s arms out of them and push the dress down to pool at his hips. It had been a few months since he was gifted with this sight and Shiro took a couple seconds to just stare at the other. He was so beautiful, all lean muscles and delicate features. The perfect mix of soft and hard.

Shiro then leaned forward, keeping one hand securely on Tensa’s back to steady him, as he brought his other hand as well as his lips to the now bare chest. Tensa gripped his shoulders as his breath hitched while Shiro explored his chest, much like the other had just done to him. When he captured a small nipple and assaulted it with his tongue the most errotic goan Shiro had ever heard came from those thin lips and Shiro had to control himself from throwing him down on the futon. 

Tensa’s grip was spasming against his shoulders as if he wasn’t sure whether to pull closer, push him away, or simply hold on. His breathing was labored as Shiro moved to the other nipple, giving it the same treatment and earning another sinnfully deep moan. Shiro raised his head, looking into those deep blue eyes, taking in how wrecked he already looked. Just from this. His eyes flickered down to that lower lip, trapped between Tensa’s own teeth.

He couldn’t resist capturing that tortured lip for himself, sucking on it until Tensa released it to him, getting more of those amazing sounds from him as he sucked on it and taking the opportunity to slide his tongue in deeper as Tensa moaned against him, his hand on his chest still exploring every inch.

The hands that had been clutching at his shoulders shot up to tangle in his long white hair as Shiro deepened the kiss, letting out his own noises in encouragement. Tensa’s hips started to rock against him, unconsciously, and Shiro could feel how hard he was against his stomach through the pooled fabric of the dress.

Shiro’s hands slid under the dress and moaned even more when his fingers felt the unfamiliar texture of panties, cut in a way that most of Tensa’s ass was bare and smooth in his hands. Shiro pressed him closer until their clothed lengths were sliding past each other. 

Tensa quickly took over the kiss, his shyness shattered at the sheer amount of pleasure coursing through him as he ground against Shiro. Shiro’s tongue played against his own as he explored his mouth. Tensa had no idea this would feel this good, this deep kissing coupled by the feeling of Shiro’s hands on his ass, his hard length shifting against his own as he rolled his hips against him. It was too much. 

He picked up his pace, Shiro letting him take complete control, the pleasure pooling and spiking until he had to break the kiss for air, his lungs screaming for more oxygen. He rested his forehead against Shiro’s forehead instead, eyes tightly shut as he felt himself getting closer, so close. Shiro’s grip tightened, his voice strained as he all but ordered, “Tensa, love, look at me, I want to see ya come, come for me, that’s right love.”

Tensa’s deep, darkened blue eyes found dark golden amber and then he shuttered against him, crying out at the force of his release. 

“That’s right love, yer so beautiful Tensa, so lovely, that’s it,” Shiro was whispering praise as Tensa rode out the best orgasm in his life. Shiro was honestly amazed he hadn’t come from that sight alone but he wasn’t complaining. Tensa was absolutely gorgeous, especially when he let go and used Shiro for his own pleasure. The sight and feeling of Tensa taking what he wanted from him, looking so wrecked like he couldn’t control himself, had been more than worth Shiro not seeking his own pleasure in that moment. 

Tensa’s breathing was slowly coming back under control, those deep blue eyes still glazed, but he frowned when he shifted and felt Shiro still hard beneath him. “You didn’t come…” he said a bit dully, still completely out of it but obviously a bit distressed by the fact.

“I didn’t need to,” Shiro said honestly, amazed that the words actually were true. He’d never felt like this with any other partner before. Usually Shiro was only interested in his own pleasure but Tensa had him completely wrapped around his finger, wanting the other’s pleasure even more than his own, and Shiro couldn’t bring himself to mind in the slightest. He’d never had a more enjoyable sexual experience and he hadn’t even come. Tensa was more than he could have ever hoped for.

“That ridiculous,” Tensa stated, a bit flustered and shifting awkwardly above him. Well Shiro didn’t want to make him feel self conscious. He was just more experienced and hadn’t come from something as simple as grinding against a partner in a long time. Everything was so new to Tensa he expected this, to some extent. But his slight love was probably uncomfortable being the only one of the two to have come and Shiro realized he’d have to rapidly think of a way to fix this.

“Well, you did say you wanted to see me…” Shiro said with a grin. “You still want to?”

Tensa blushed, eyes darting to the top of Shiro’s jeans, fully understanding what Shiro was suggesting. He nodded quickly, obviously embarrassed but curiosity winning out. Shiro’s grin widened as he deftly undid his jeans, coaxing Tensa into supporting his own weight on his knees to give him enough room to slide them off. He didn’t wear anything under his jeans and Tensa’s eyes were drawn to the long, thick cock as it bounced against Shiro’s abs as he moved.

Tensa hadn’t really looked at one other than his own before and he couldn’t help but compare. Shiro was slightly thinker and definitely longer. His mouth watered a bit at the sight. He didn’t know he’d be so turned on by it but all he could think about was touching it.

Shiro was watching his expression carefully and smirked, reading the other perfectly. Now completely nude, Shiro leaned back against the futon and said, “Go ahead, love. Ya can touch me.”

Tentative fingers brushed against him and Shiro groaned, eyes going half-lidded as he tried to remain relaxed, watching Tensa as he explored him. 

It felt both familiar and different to Tensa, the increase in size from his own and the odd angle causing his blush to deepen on his cheeks. He could barely believe he was doing this. Dark blue eyes glanced up to take in Shiro’s expression who was clearly enjoying his exploration. Emboldened, he slid to the floor between his thighs, those golden amber eyes following his every movement.

It was a bit easier to wrap his hand around at this angle and he did so, pumping it slowly. Shiro spread his thighs wider and slumped back with a moan, eyes locked onto Tensa’s form between them. Tensa’s lips quirked up at the reaction and continued to pump him. Precum began to pool at the tip and Tensa found himself fascinated. His face was so close, it looked different than when it happened to him. 

He couldn’t help but wonder how it tasted. 

Without really thinking about it, his tongue darted out to lick it off the tip and Shiro spasmed and cried out at the sensation, caught completely off guard. He never thought Tensa would be ready to do something like that tonight. Tensa’s eyes dilated at the reaction before he smirked, using his tongue to lick from base to tip.

“Fuck,” Shiro groaned out, his fingers immediately threading into wavy raven locks, “go ahead,” he encouraged, “ya want it, don’t ya love, fuck I want ya so much Tensa…”

He wasn’t wrong, Tensa did want it. The taste wasn’t unpleasant to him but Shiro’s reactions… He loved making his composure fall apart like this. He also wanted to know how that velvety hard length would feel inside his mouth.

He wrapped his lips around the tip, using his tongue to lap at the slit and Shiro’s thighs began to quiver around him but didn’t press against his head, allowing him plenty of room to work. The sounds coming from Shiro were amazing and Tensa used them as encouragement as he slowly took more of him into his mouth.

He got about half way before the tip hit the back of his throat and he gagged. He backed off at the jarring sensation, even as those fingers spasmed in his hair and Shiro groaned above him. He tried again, slower this time, and managed to control the impulse and take in a bit more though he soon needed air and had to back off again.

Shiro was shaking at the effort of keeping still. Tensa had no idea how maddening it was to just let him practice on him. He had obviously never done this before and still Shiro wasn’t going to last long. It was the entire picture of watching Tensa figure out how to go about blowing him including the feel of his honest reactions and soft, hot mouth. If he actually started stroking him Shiro knew he was going to lose it.

“Tensa,” Shiro rasped out, “Tensa I’m so close.” He meant it as a warning but Tensa took it as encouragement instead, wrapping his hand around the portion of the length he couldn’t fit in his mouth as he tried to swallow more of him down, his delicate tongue bathing the underside and Shiro just couldn’t take it. He released into that hot mouth. Tensa hadn’t been ready for the amount and choked a bit, slipping Shiro out of his mouth even as more cum shot out to land on his jaw and neck. Shiro watched as Tensa slightly panicked, amusement and lust shining in his golden eyes. “Fuck that’s hot,” he breathed out and Tensa focused on his face, cum dripping from his chin and down his neck to his chest. 

“Come back up here,” Shiro growled and Tensa complied, his face burning with the heat of his blush. Shiro quickly wrapped his arms around his thin torso and leaned in to him, lapping at the mess and cleaning him off. Tensa tensed at the sensation, clearly embarrassed, but Shiro held him tight and didn’t let him escape until he’d cleaned off every drop, including invading his mouth with his tongue.

“So,” Shiro breathed out as he withdrew, enjoying the thoroughly dazed look Tensa had on his face, “was that more enough for ya?”

“For now…” Tensa replied, still dazed and too sated from that last kiss to properly feel embarrassed.

Shiro couldn’t help but grin madly at the admission. 

He’d work that shyness out of him, and it wouldn’t even be long now, he could tell. He’d seen that determined spark within him tonight and he wanted more of it. As adorable as his reserved nature was, his commanding one, when it surfaced, was enough to bring Shiro to his knees. 

Tensa may never have any actual claim to the throne, but Shiro knew he’d serve him either way.

There was no way he was ever letting him go.

“Just give me the command, King.”


End file.
